Amu is a Two Timer
by SeekerKey
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are going out, but Ikuto leaves. While Ikuto was gone, Amu became close to Kukai and became her boyfriend. What if Ikuto returns? How will Amu fix things, if she doesn't know who she really loves? not sure if kukamu or amuto,i love both.
1. Chapter 1

"Ikuto, you'll come back soon, right?" Amu asked Ikuto, while holding tight into his shirt.

"Amu, if you keep on holding me like that, my shirt's going to rip." Ikuto said as he ruffled Amu's hair. "Of course, I'll be back very soon."

Amu slightly loosened her tight grip, but still hold unto his shirt very tight. "I'll miss you, Ikuto."  
"I'll miss you too, Amu." Ikuto began to held Amu into his embrace.  
"Ikuto! We have to leave soon." an unimportant guy, who is accompanying Ikuto, reminded.  
"Don't cheat on me, Ikuto. I've heard there are a lot of cute girls in America." Amu slyly told Ikuto. "I'm trusting you, okay?"  
"Of course, I won't." Ikuto gave a sudden reply. Unexpectedly, he kissed Amu, but not on the lips, he still have to wait patiently for that. Amu is still young for that kind of thing. "Someday, my lips will touch yours. I can't wait." Ikuto teasingly said.  
And the now blushing Amu began to stutter. "I... Ikuto! Y-you p-pervert!" Ikuto pretended not to hear her and started to walk away. Once he was about 5 meters away, he looked back once more. "I'll be back very soon."

**...+ +...**

"Himamori-san?"  
"Hnnn..."  
"HIMAMORI-SAN!"  
"Eh?!" The now startled Amu began to scream.  
"You're sleeping. In my class." Nikaidou said with a smile. But the look in his eyes is telling a different story.  
"Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" Amu said apologetically.  
"Since it's your first time sleeping in class, I'll let you off the hook. But next time... I wouldn't allow this." Nikaidou said as he proceeded again with his lecture.  
Amu tried to focus herself to the lesson. However, all she can think about is the dream. But at least, she tried.

**...+ +...**

(time skip: Royal Garden)

"Hey, Hinamori! What's up?" Kukai, who was the former Jack, asked, (a/n: wow, they rhyme.. :P)  
"Fine... you?" Amu answered but Kukai noticed that she was spacing out. Then an idea popped on his mind.  
"Guys, I'll be stealing Amu for a while.." Kukai announced then grabbed Amu. He didn't even let the others object.

(time skip: park)

"Hey! Kukai! What's wrong?" Amu asked. Of course she would! Kukai did things unexpectedly. And her brain couldn't manage to cope up.  
"You seem pretty down for a while. So I brought you out to cheer you up. Ha-ha." Kukai replied, very proud of himself for such a petty reason.  
"Th-thanks, Kukai. I appreciate the thought."  
"Would you mind to tell me what's wrong?" Kukai worriedly asked.  
"Nothing... Lack of sleep, that's all." Even though Amu wants to tell Kukai about what happened between Ikuto and her, she can't. The fact that she is going out with Tsukiyomi Ikuto is supposed to be a secret just between the two of them. (a/n: the dream really happened, amu just saw the dream once again)  
"I know that it's not the reason. I'm the former Jack after all. So, I know if there's something wrong or not. But if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine with me. Just cheer up okay? A sad face doesn't suit you." Kukai reasoned out. Amu was touched by what Kukai said and blushed a little.  
"Since you want me to cheer up, treat me for ice cream!" Amu exclaimed.  
"Sure, come on! Let's go."

**End of chapter.**

**miruku-chii: I really want to write this story. Sorry if it isn't that good. It is hurriedly done. I will rewrite this, if I had time.****  
****amu: a new story, but you haven't finished 'from ex to dad' yet.****  
****miruku-chii: well sorry! I don't have inspiration for that just yet.****  
****Ikuto: just let me be with amu, okay?****  
****Kukai: hey! that's unfair Ikuto.****  
****miruku-chii: Sheesh (pauses) please review, okay. suggestions and criticisms are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Wow! I enjoy writing this story, I love this! I'm more inspired for this one than for my other story. I know I have to update 'From Ex To Dad' soon, but I just couldn't help it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

Time sure flies fast. It's been five years since Ikuto left Japan. For that very long amount of time, I am now used to not having him around. Well, I got to admit, I also shed a few tears for him, but now is a different story. I mean, I'm not that dumb. For five years that I haven't seen him, I doubt he would even return. Though I also felt guilty that this is how I feel towards him now, that I don't really love him how I used to. Please, don't get me wrong. It's not that I don't love him anymore, in fact, I still do. I know that deep inside my heart, there's still a little space only meant for him. But that kind of feeling for him has been buried very deep in my heart. Those feelings are now hidden and they don't plan to go out soon. Kukai Souma changed everything. At first, I couldn't believe that I would fall for him. He was supposed to be my best friend. I used to believe that Ikuto is the only one for me. But Kukai and I became closer to each other. He is always there for me, through my happy times and sad times. Then, one day, something happened which caused a sudden change in our relationship.

**...+ +...**

"Amu, you know, there is a girl I like." Kukai said while he sat next to me.

"I see. Have you… confessed?" I asked. I became very nervous by what he said. He has a girl he likes. I feel my heart ache. That's when I realized, I don't want to lose him. But I wish I have known of this feeling sooner. Now, I will suffer from unrequited love. Oh well, I just have to cheer him from the sidelines.

"No. Not yet. I don't know if this would be the right time." He said with disappointment. How I really wish to cheer him up. But, if I do so, I will be the one to suffer the consequences. If I tell him to confess to that girl, he would lose time for me. I… I can't imagine my life without Kukai. I was able to go on without Ikuto, because Kukai is always there for me… but will I be able to continue living contentedly if Kukai is with another?

"Kukai! You're so stupid. Right time? There's no such thing! You can confess anytime you want to. The sooner, the better. If you don't act now, who knows, someone might beat you to it." I said with an encouraging smile. But deep inside me, I want him to do the opposite. I wanted to say the opposite. I wanted to say 'Don't confess, I will be hurt.' But I know I can't be selfish.

"Thanks for encouraging me Amu. Since you're a friend, would you like to know who the lucky girl is?" He asked with a very charming smile. His eyes are beginning to shine and his enthusiastic actions are above normal. I better not ruin the mood. Although I don't really care who the girl is, I better pretend to care to whoever she is.

"Sure. I can't wait!" I answered back. Honestly, I really want to know who the girl is. I must do some investigations to know if she deserves Kukai. If she does, I'll be happy to let Kukai go, even though he wasn't mine in the first place.

"That girl is you." Kukai said as he changed his sitting position. He was now staring at me intently. He was having a serious expression. I blushed. Wait, what? Then, after blushing, my body reacted on its own. I hugged him very tight. I felt really safe, although I was the one hugging him. I understood I don't want to lose this guy. I am sure that he was surprised by my sudden action, but he also returned my embrace. After which seems like hours, I let go of him.

"Kukai, I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't… I didn't mean to. My body reacted… reacted on its own." I stuttered a lot. Although before I only did it in front of Ikuto. I'm starting to feel guilty. How I like Kukai and how I feel for Ikuto are two different things. I want to have them both. I love Ikuto, and I'm sure that I still feel the same for him up until now. But I don't understand why I don't want to lose Kukai. Is loving two person at the same time bad? Is it a sin?

"It's alright, I enjoyed your embrace." As he said so, he stood up and ruffled my hair. "Really, Amu. I really like you." Wow, how do boys manage not to stutter? I envy them.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear those words from you Kukai. To tell you the truth, I only realized my feelings now. I felt very uneasy when I knew that you like a girl. I was nervous, I don't want to lose you." Yes, I felt happy, but I also felt guilty at the same time. Loving Kukai, isn't it cheating on Ikuto? Although we haven't had any communications for years, we still haven't put a closure in our relationship. On the other hand, why do I have to worry? It's not like Ikuto still plans to return. It's his fault for not returning soon, just like what he promised me. But still, I am still a person. A human being. How can my conscience not bug me by these decisions that I am making?

"So, it's decided. From now on… We are a couple." Kukai cheerfully remarked.

"Yes. I'm yours now. Please take care of me." I seductively said, but there is still a tone of joke in my voice. With my comment, I was able to make Kukai blush. He-he. It seems that Kukai has a soft side, too.

"Ahem," Kukai cleared his throat. "I'll walk you home." Kukai offered. At first I was hesitating if I should agree, but I still said yes. This is the day we became a couple, why do I have to spoil the moment?

And this is the day, I started to become a two timer.

**End of Chapter.**

**miruku-chii: I don't know if the story I'm making is going well, I'm not receiving any reviews.**

**amu: maybe you didn't choose a good plot.**

**miruku-chii: but… but… I really enjoy writing this.**

**Ikuto: then it's fine. just continue if you want. don't update the story if you don't.**

**miruku-chii: thanks Ikuto. but still, few reviews from readers doesn't hurt, does it?**

**Ikuto: alright, I'll beg for reviews. Please review.**

**miruku-chii: and I welcome criticisms and suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ages:

Ran- 20

Ikuto- 18

Miki- 18

Suu- 17

Kukai- 16 (but older to Amu by almost 6 months)

Amu- 16

Dia- 16

Ami- 12

Kukai asked me out on a date yesterday, so I had better make sure to wear one of my decent clothes. However, there are many clothes to choose. Which of these would be the most suitable for me?

"Miki-chan!" I shouted as I rummaged through my closet for an outfit.

"Geez Amu-chan. Why are you shouting so early in the morning?" Miki asked. Anyway, Miki is my cousin who loves art, music and has a talent in choosing clothes. Her sisters also have their own talents, which make all of them admirable. The eldest is Ran who loves sports and is a great cheerleader. Miki is the second. The third one is Suu who loves to do household chores, which makes me like her very much for I hate doing those kinds of stuffs. The youngest is Dia. She is very calm. She gives awesome advice. Because of that, she seems to be the eldest of the four. The six of us, including my younger sister, Ami are living together in one house. Our parents, you ask? They are not around right now, and besides, we are old enough to handle ourselves.

"I need your help, Miki. Please choose the perfect outfit I can wear for today. Onegai!" I begged. If it were not for this date, I would not go so far.

"Alright. But you have to be my model for the next sketch I'll draw." Miki replied. Wow, so there is an exchange for the favor.

"Eh? Why me? Why not have the others instead?" This shocked me. Why would Miki choose me? I feel like a celebrity like now, although there is no way I will tell this to them.

"Hmm… Maybe it is because you have an unexplainable face. I couldn't determine and say in words how you look."

"Is that a compliment?" I asked sarcastically. Is she actually insulting me by pretending to be praising me?

"Of course it is! Do you accept the deal?" Miki asked. When she is the one saying it, you'll be caught with her pace and just agree with whatever she says.

"I guess I have no choice. Now, please choose an outfit for me." After a while, Miki threw me some clothes. She chose a black shirt with tiny white flowers printed on the back. There is a word 'summer' printed in front and is in white. The pants she selected were a black one, and do not have a design in particular. She even recommended a plain pink belt to be partnered with the pants. As for the footwear, she picked a pair of pink slippers. Overall, the outfit is simple, but I still maintained my cool aura.

"Kawaii… Arigato, Miki."

"It's nothing. Where are you going, anyway?"

"Oh, I'll be going on a date with Kukai." I answered. Miki and I are the ones who really get along very well. She is the one I can trust the most, although as a whole, I can also trust the others. To tell you the truth, Miki and Dia are the only ones who knows that Kukai is my boyfriend and is helping me to keep it as a secret from the others. I would not have told it to Dia, but she researched me anyway.

"Who will take care of your sister, then?" Miki asked.

"Ouch! I never had given it much thought…" Just as I said that, Suu passed behind Miki. "Hey, Suu! Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" Suu asked. I hope this will go well.

"May you… look for Ami? I have somewhere to go and I cannot bring her along. Please?"

"Sure, I have nothing much to do anyway." She replied. I did not think this would be that easy.

"Thank you very much. Very well then, I'll be going now!" I said as I grabbed my small black backpack. I prefer backpacks than shoulder bags. That type of bags annoys me. Moreover, backpacks suit my personality.

…**+ +…**

Hmmm… The weather is so nice. The sunlight does not disturb me that much. As I walked through the road, I felt the breeze brushing my hair. I am so lucky for having my hair medium-sized or else, I would not have a choice but to tie it up. It only reaches near to my shoulders and just like before, my hair is still pink. That is my natural hair color anyway, so that is to be expected.

While I continue to observe my surroundings, I saw cherry blossoms falling like snow. It is so overwhelming. Cherry blossoms are the things I usually gaze at whenever I feel disheartened and when I am bored. Oh, how I really appreciate this pleasant weather.

"Amu! Over here!" When I turned around, I saw Kukai waving his hand and motioned me to come over. Kukai looks so handsome today. He is wearing a green shirt with black stripes just on the shoulder part. There is no logo, picture and any other design except for that black stripe but it still looks good on him. He matched his shirt with his black pants and rubber shoes. Moreover, you know what is cooler? It is the way his chocolate-brown hair dances with the wind. I waved my hand to signal that I noticed him. We both ran to each other and shared a quick hug.

"Hi Kukai! Nice weather, isn't it?" I said as I stared at one of the cherry blossom trees once again.

"You're right. It feels like the weather itself wants the two of us to have a successful date." He replied as he came closer and placed his hand over my shoulder. We both stayed quiet for a while and observed the peaceful surrounding.

"Amu… Let us get going. We'll watch this scene later again, okay?" Kukai spoke as he assisted me to get out of our meeting place.

"S-sure. But where are we going?" Do not get me wrong. I did not stutter because I was nervous. It is because of my personal instincts.

"Actually, I don't know." Kukai answered as he gave out a chuckle.

"You asked me on a date not even preparing for anything?" I asked irritably. Why wouldn't I? I was kind of expecting for a wonderful date, but he failed to meet my expectation.

"Oh, Amu. I did not imagine you would be that angry. Let's go at the park for the time being." He offered with a soothing voice. If it were not for that stupid voice, I would not have forgiven him.

"Alright then." I replied less irritatingly than before. With that, he placed his hand forward and grabbed mine. I could not believe that Kukai can be sweet if he wants to. I blushed by his actions. After a while, I hugged his arm.

**...+ +...**

We finally reached the park. Well, this actually brings back memories. This is where Kukai and I became couples, just two months ago. Although we have been going out for only two months, our relationship is going stronger and stronger each day. It feels like we have been couples for two years. Sorry for exaggerating, but that's the truth. There is no point in hiding about it, anyway. Besides, Kukai is a great boyfriend. He is a gentleman, although sometimes he is a show off. In addition, when we have fights, he is usually the first one to apologize, or make up with me. He makes me feel important, and most of all, he loves me for who I am. Oh and what's more, he is so handsome. He is not perfect, but still, I like everything about him.

"Hey, Amu... Why won't we sit on **our **bench?" Kukai said as he pointed one particular bench. That is where we confessed to each other and that is what makes it memorable.

I nodded and walked with him to our bench. This bench looks the same as the others, but the bench has its certain feature, which makes it unique. It has a number **28** at the left side, which Kukai wrote. I told him it is vandalism but he does not care anyway.

We sat beside each other, and I placed my head on his shoulders. We observed the scenery. There are many tall green trees and there are several birds chirping around.

"Amu, I'm sorry for not preparing anything for today." Kukai apologetically told me. If only I could see his eyes… but I am staring at the sky right now, and my head is on his shoulder anyway. At least he sounded sincere.

"Its fine, it's fine. I still enjoy this date." I cheerfully responded. I do not want to make him feel so guilty. "…but be sure this would be the last time, okay?" I continued while still sounding joyfully.

"Of course! Oh, Amu. Please wait here for a while. I'll just buy us something to drink." I nodded and lifted my head. Since I have nothing much to do while waiting, I reached for my phone. My phone isn't that great. It's a color combination of pink and black with a blue cat keychain. The wallpaper is a gold soccer ball and the keypads are white. There is a message from an unknown number, so I got curious. _Hey, I'm back here in Japan. Sorry for not contacting you for a very, very long time. Please do not worry, I kept my promise, I did not cheat on you, not even once. See you on our place. I hope you still remember. ~Ikuto_

_P.S. I just got this new number a while ago. Moreover, I want to cuddle you soon. : P_

This message shocked me. I reread this a few more times just to make sure I am seeing the right thing. You know what makes it worse… This is for real. Ikuto is back. If only he came back sooner… sooner than 2 months… I would have been happy because of this news. Now that I have Kukai as my new boyfriend, he suddenly returns just like that. I am already contented by this kind of life that I am leading, and yet, he wants to make it all complicated?

Maybe you people think that I should just go and tell him that I have a new boyfriend and then apologize. However, I am a girl with pride and dignity. I would not admit that I fell in love with somebody while he is not around. Another reason is… I was the one who told him not to cheat on me, but I am the one who did so. Ikuto even included in his message that he kept his promise.

There is also another reason… I love Ikuto. Well, I love both Kukai and Ikuto. I do not know whom I love more. It could be possible that my feelings for them are equal. I do not want to lose the both of them. However, will I be able to keep this up?

Unfortunately, there is no way they would agree that I can have both of them. Heck, they would definitely ask me to choose only one between them. I don't want to see that happening. Just like what I said before, I do not want to lose one of them, and when I tell them that, they might both be gone from me. Normally, you would think that I somehow lost Ikuto already, and I really love Kukai more. I know that if I ask Dia for help, she would tell me that I should just choose Kukai because I would not have fallen for him if I truly love Ikuto. However, I know myself more than anyone does. When Ikuto was gone, I still think of him. Even though Kukai and I were already going out, sometimes I still feel uneasy when I remember that I am being a two-timer. I know I am being selfish. I know I am being foolish. But… But… But I couldn't avoid this. Oh Amu, you are such a pimp. You are such a flirt!

I surely do not have a choice but to continue this for a while. Maybe it will help me find out which among them is the one I love even just a tiny bit more. Of course, I will keep this a secret.

_Wow, Ikuto… You shocked me. Let us meet at our place at 7pm. I still have things to take care of. You must have a present for me. It has been five years; I wonder how you look like. See you later!_

I replied to Ikuto's message. I am getting nervous. I feel like I am a criminal. Waa! I am such a cruel girl.

Just as I sent my message to Ikuto, Kukai came back running. I forcefully placed a smile on my face.

"What's gotten you so long?" I asked as I hurriedly placed my phone inside my pocket.

"I got lost… There are lots of people today in the park and it took me a hard time looking for a store." Kukai replied, and I am sure he is telling me the truth. He is still catching his breath and he placed his hands on his knees for a while. "Here you go. I am sorry if I only got here now. You must have been bored today, huh?" He handed me a can of soda and then sat beside me. He placed his hand on my shoulder once again. "But I promise, next time, we'll have a better date than this one." Kukai reassured me. He may be clumsy, but he is the type who keeps his promises. I really wanted to give him a reply. But if I do, will he notice that I am thinking of something else? That is why I just nodded and tried to smile as warmly as I can.

"Good. So… hmmm… is there somewhere you want to go?" Kukai asked. I can sense that he is nervous. It is obvious that he is trying his best not to make this turn into a boring day for me. I could have savor this moment, if only I did not receive that notice from Ikuto.

"No, there isn't. How about you? Is there a place in particular you want to show me?" I asked. Finally, I said something.

"Amu, are you alright? You seem to be spacing out." Shit. So Kukai noticed. This is actually harder than I thought.

"Uhmm… Well… Actually…" What am I supposed to tell him? I could not think of anything. "I think I've seen Yaya somewhere and I'm trying to look around to see if she is actually here." Wow. That is something random my mind has processed. Good work brainy.

"I see… Why didn't you say so earlier? We could've looked around instead of sitting around here."

"Maybe, but I'm not really sure if that's her. Maybe I just got the wrong person." I replied. Oh yeah, it is already four and it takes about 2 hours to go to me and Ikuto's usual place. I have to think of something fast. "But then again, there is something I have to do with Yaya and Rima, you know, girls' talk and we will have it later at 7 in Rima's house." I said as my brain did another good job. Therefore, I could actually be good in pretending, huh.

"Oh, is that so? Why don't you call them if you need something to confirm?"

"Yeah, you're right. Please excuse me for a while." I said as I stood up from my seat and went behind a tree not too far from Kukai but not too near for him to be able to hear what I have to say.

I punched Rima's numbers on my phone and waited for Rima to answer. Finally, after four rings, Rima picked up.

"Hello, Rima. This is Amu."

"Yes, I know. Your name is shown when you call."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Anyway, may I ask you a favor?"

"It depends. What is it?"

"Could you pretend that Yaya, you and I are going to have a sleepover at your house?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I promise you Rima, I'll explain everything to you later. And also, ask Yaya to cooperate with this plan."

"Okay. But make sure you'll explain everything to me."

"Thank you Rima. I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Then I finally shut my phone. It only means that Rima will soon know that her best friend is a two-timer. Now I regret having thought of that as an excuse. I could have just told Kukai that I am not feeling well.

..+ +…

"So Amu, I assume you have to go now?" Kukai asked. Since it is already 4:30 and Rima's house is very far from here.

"Yes, I suppose so. And Kukai, even though today isn't what I'm expecting, I still had fun." I replied and gave him a quick kiss on his cheeks afterwards.

"By the way, do you want me to escort you to Rima's house?" He offered. Kukai really is a gentleman.

"No, there's no need. See you later, Kukai."

"See you later, Amu."

…+ +…

It is getting dark and the stars are already shining brightly up in the sky, but I have not met up with Ikuto yet. If it were not for the streetlights, I would have been lost by now. Since it will still take me quite some time to reach our place, I should probably call him, with his new number. But then again, I will reach the place soon anyway.

So the cherry blossoms don't stop to fall even during nighttime. That is terrific. Since I do not stay outside so late, I did not know about this at all. Unluckily for me, there are no cherry blossom trees in our meeting place.

**End of Chapter**

**miruku-chii: here's an update…**

**Kukai: what a strange place to stop the chapter**

***stares at Kukai***

**Kukai: Sorry…**

**miruku-chii: *sighs* Please review and tell me what you think, okay?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Here comes chapter 4 for you. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I had fun writing it.**

**THANK YOU CORNER:**

kawaiimiyu-chan – my internet connection was ruined... for a long time so it took me a long time to update this story.

ChibixNeko – updating...

Courtney D – since you're an anonymous user... it would be pretty hard on my part to tell you something in particular. Thanks for reviewing though.

Angelica – I'm really glad you enjoy. just give me your email add and if by some chance a kukamu story pops in my head, I'll be sure to consult you for better ideas.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. It wouldn't be near interesting if I did.**

It is getting very scary! Where is Ikuto? No matter how hard I observe this place, I cannot see any evidence that he has been around. Wait! What time is it anyway? Oh, what a bother. I wish I wore my wristwatch today.

I forgot. I still have my phone. However, I do not know if it is accurate. I do not usually use my phone to check whatever time it is anyway.

"So Ichigo-san came! How sweet!" I was startled and out of personal instinct, I spun around. Ikuto. It really is Ikuto. The man in front of me is none other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi! He looks the same as before, except he became taller. His blue eyes are more dazzling and his midnight blue hair is still so stunning. I blushed and observed how handsome he has been. He is wearing a plain black shirt and plain black jeans.

Ikuto hugged me afterwards. I could even feel his breath in my neck. Is this really Ikuto? So he can be the sweet type of boyfriend, which I wasn't expecting. Hesitantly, I hugged back. Right now, all I could think of is that Ikuto is back. I finally realized that I missed him very much.

"Amu…" Ikuto purred seductively. "You know, I've always wanted to kiss you… but never really had a chance…"

I blushed by what he said but gave him a quick punch on his arm. "You perverted Neko!" I shouted back.

"Perverted? Is that the first comment I get to hear from you for this past 5 years?" Ikuto pouted like a kid begging for his candy. I glared at him but he smirked.

"It's been five years but you are already harassing me, that's why." I answered back, proving my innocence on why I called him a 'pervert'.

"Did you miss me?" Ikuto suddenly asked seriously. I felt so tense and nervous… I did miss him, but not the same kind of 'miss' he is expecting. Remember, Kukai is there to make me happy.

"O-of course I did." I replied while looking at the ground.

"Hmm? Oh really?" Ikuto retorted. It sounded as if he doesn't believe in me.

"What kind of proof do you want, then?" I snapped.

"Nothing… I believe you…" Ikuto finally stopped doubting. "Please close your eyes." Ikuto requested.

"W-why?" I asked while being nervous. He might suddenly kiss me, like what you can see in movies. And I don't want to see that happening.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't kiss you." Ikuto reassured, as if reading my mind. I looked at him curiously but still did as what he requested. I felt his hand on my neck and can feel something cold like a metal but couldn't familiarize myself on what it is.

"You may open them now." I did as what I was told and looked at my neck. I didn't find any necklace or anything. I looked at my blouse and straightened it up. There's nothing. I looked at my fingers but there is nothing placed in them.

"What are you looking for?" Ikuto asked, and by just looking at his eyes, I could sense confusion.

"Why did you ask me to close my eyes, then?" I returned the confusion he was throwing at me. Instead of answering, Ikuto gave out a chuckle.

"You were expecting something? I took a picture of the two of us… See?" He showed me his phone having our picture as the wallpaper. His hands were on my shoulder but also reached up to my neck. Unlike me, he was looking at the camera. He wasn't smiling, just a blank expression, but his eyes give off a completely different expression. His eyes are dazzling and sparkling. Me? I seemed like a helpless sleeping girl.

"Why did you ask me to close my eyes just for a picture?" I ask sounding both confused and irritated at the same time.

"Because… at first look, it may seem that you're the only one who is helpless but when you try to seek for the real meaning of the picture, it actually shows that I am the one helpless, hoping for the guidance of the sleeping girl beside me." Ikuto replied, but I couldn't understand what he meant to say, so I looked at the picture more closely. After seeing the picture, I understood what it is the he was implying. But I couldn't fully grasp what he meant, because I have my own interpretation of the picture.

"I see… but I think this picture doesn't show anyone who is helpless, but actually, it shows that even though we are both helpless we become strong because we're together." I said while giving him a sweet smile. Then suddenly, I remembered asking him for a present.

"Ikuto! Where's my present?" I pouted like how he did just a while ago.

Ikuto laughed once again. "Do you think I would ask you to close your eyes just for a picture? That is one of the reasons, but I've already given you my gift without you realizing it." Ikuto looked at me with a 'you-have-to-find-it-by-your-own-because-I-won't-help-you' kind of look.

I started looking inside my backpack but couldn't see anything inside it, just what was inside of it earlier. I touched my hair afterwards but nothing fell from it. I placed my hands inside the pockets of my pants but couldn't-

I felt something cold like a metal, just like what I felt a while ago. I slowly pulled it from the pocket and got a silver necklace with a cat hugging a strawberry as a pendant. So he did place it on my neck just a while ago. But how did he manage to place it inside my pocket without me noticing? I tried to analyze how he did it. But my phone suddenly vibrated. I didn't mind it.

"Thank you…" I sincerely told him. The necklace is very simple but it is exceptional from the other necklace you will see in jewelry stores.

"Do I deserve a kiss then?" Ikuto asked with a look, which you couldn't simply turn down. But if I agree, wouldn't that make him my first kiss?

"If you will be the one to…" I couldn't say it. I don't think I'm prepared. He continued to look at me and slowly, the urge to kiss him suddenly arose.

"…lead, I guess…" I barely continued, because I wasn't given the chance to finish the sentence. He already planted his lips on mine. It felt so gentle and sweet and soon, I returned the kiss, but when he was about to use his tongue, I pushed him away. I couldn't believe that a kiss could be exhausting, because I'm already catching up with my own breath. Ikuto wasn't the same, though. He just looked relax and cool. Is this really his first…?

"Is this actually the first time you've kissed?" I asked, somewhat amazed by how he seems to be relaxed and cool.

"Of course not! I experienced this kind of stuffs before I even met you." He said with a grin on his face. "But don't worry…because when I met you, I broke up with my girlfriends. I'm not hitting on girls anymore." He reassured. So, he was actually a playboy before. That's why he is a pervert.

"I see… But knowing that it isn't your first time, it is somehow saddening." I frankly told him what I was feeling.

"So my little strawberry is jealous…" he teased. "But even though you are not my first, you will be my last… I wouldn't kiss anyone besides you from now on." he assured. I flushed by his comment. Nothing came out from my mouth. I couldn't give an answer from that statement.

Then, my phone vibrated, once again. I decided to check what it is, since it feels awkward having silence rush between us.

_I saw you kissing with Tsukiyomi. – Kukai_

**Preview for Chapter 5:**

_Afterwards, I ran as fast as I can. I couldn't guess why but tears weren't trying to find its way out from my eyes, although right now, I could feel anger, confusion and despair trying to overcome each other. As I ran, the darkness of the place was trying to comfort me but it failed. So instead, it decided to join me in my misery._

**End of Chapter**

**miruku-chii: I'm tired typing.**

**Kukai: So, is the secret already spilled?**

**miruku-chii: *gives off a blank expression* I don't know.**

**Amu: Kukai! What kind of secret are you saying? I'm not betraying you! Ikuto kissed me by-**

**Utau: Shut up, Amu! Don't blame everything on Ikuto.**

**Amu: I'm sorry…**

**Ikuto: So, what do I have to say? Is it that I'm unaware of what's happening around?**

**miruku-chii: I don't know. Stop asking questions that will be a spoiler for the readers!**

**Ikuto, Kukai, Amu: Sorry.**

**miruku-chii: Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: This involves Kukai, Ikuto and Amu's POV.**

**THANK YOU CORNER:**

**Courtney1033 – **Maybe because that's what my imagination kept on whispering in my head, I had no choice but to type it.

**denmy_luvu – **well, I myself don't know who Amu will be ending up with.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

_RECAP:_

Then, my phone vibrated, once again. I decided to check what it is, since it feels awkward having silence rush between us.

_I saw you kissing with Tsukiyomi. – Kukai_

I was about to go home but my mom sent me a message to buy her some snacks. My older brother taught me of a shortcut to reach the market in less than 10 minutes from the street next to our house.

I passed into an extraordinary park- the streetlights are the only things that made things visible around. The moon is nowhere to be seen. Unfamiliar tall trees are found everywhere. While walking, my left eye caught a glimpse of something like the petal of cherry blossoms, or sakura. I turned around to look at it but didn't find any sakura around. Instead, I saw Amu talking with Ikuto Tsukiyomi. So, Ikuto is back from his journey, I see. The two seem to be talking about something important, so I sent Amu a message that I will buy something in the market and she should wait for me there. I want Amu to introduce me to Ikuto. I want him to know that I am Amu's boyfriend. I just have a feeling that Ikuto has feelings for my girl, and it would be hard to deal with if he courts Amu. I made sure that she noticed the message, and when she touched her pocket, it is a sign that she is aware of the vibration of her phone.

I hurriedly ran to the market to buy the snacks my mom requested, and after a few minutes, I finally finished shopping. I rushed back to where I saw Amu just a while ago, and I saw something that made me dropped everything I was holding at that time. I saw something that made my legs very weak, and soon they even gave up. I fell hard to the ground and I could even feel its coldness. I saw Amu kissing Tsukiyomi. I tried to collect myself and took my phone from my pocket. I started punching keys in random, and afterwards I threw my phone to the ground below. I couldn't express what I want to say right now. I inhaled then exhaled and did this numerous times. I managed to think what I should tell Amu. I grabbed the phone I threw just a while ago. I sent Amu a simple message regarding to what I have witnessed. Afterwards, I ran as fast as I can. I couldn't guess why but tears weren't trying to find its way out from my eyes, although right now, I could feel anger, confusion and despair trying to overcome each other. As I ran, the darkness of the place was trying to comfort me but it failed. So instead, it decided to join me in my misery.

…+ +…

_I saw you kissing Tsukiyomi_

Kukai saw me kissing Tsukiyomi.

That is the last thing I wanted to happen, and yet, that's the first thing that took place. Kukai saw me kissing Ikuto. To a boyfriend, that is what you call betrayal. And as for what I am doing right now, I did it to both of them.

I betrayed Ikuto by having Kukai as my boyfriend. I betrayed Kukai by accepting his proposal even though he doesn't know that Ikuto and I are going out.

Is there still something I can do to...?

"Amu? What's wrong?" Ikuto asked me in a worried tone. That's it. I couldn't take this anymore.

"I'm so… I'm sorry, Ikuto." I apologized and started to sob. All the betrayals I've done, the secret I've always hidden… they are now spilled to Kukai… It's now time to... to confess the truth.

"What are you saying, Amu? I should be the one to apologize for everything I have done…" Ikuto stated. He is wrong. Everything is my entire fault…

"Ikuto… I also have another guy... I also have Kukai as my boyfriend. I two timed you." Finally, I told him the truth.

…+ +…

"Ikuto… I also have another guy... I also have Kukai as my boyfriend. I two timed you." Those words kept ringing and creeping into my head. She confessed and started to cry harder than before. I embraced her tightly and she didn't fight back. I wanted to be angry by what she had done but I couldn't bring myself to.

"That was expected Amu... I, too, broke my promise, didn't I?" Yes. I told her I'll return very soon, but I didn't. She didn't reply and just continued to sob.

"Amu... I have to admit. I am hurt by your confession. But don't blame yourself... Don't think this is your entire fault. It was mine... It was mine all along... So... please..." I tried to comfort her, but she just cried and cried. I stopped embracing her and turned away from her. Somehow, my patience is running low. But I just heard her cry louder.

"Amu..." I turned to her again and touched her face... I just couldn't bear to see her in that situation. I slowly raised her face so she was now looking at me. She is still crying and her golden yellow eyes are welling with tears. "...just do what makes you happy. If you think I don't deserve you... It's fine with me..." I continued and wiped the remaining tears in her eyes.

"Ikuto..." she wailed and covered her face with her hands. She started crying again. I suppose this has been very hard on her. I just watch her cry herself out and slowly, she stopped crying.

"Kukai saw the two of us... kissing." Amu said in a hushed tone. She seems to be nervous as if she couldn't take it when Kukai gets upset. I'm pretty much jealous, but the kiss we had is worth it, right?

I forcefully tried to kiss her. I wanted to touch her lips again. I know she will hate me for this. And in fact, I heard her wail once again. I continued to kiss her until my tongue managed to wander inside her mouth. She kept on pushing me away but I am too strong for her so she couldn't do anything to fight back. I'm pretty sure this situation alone will make her choose Kukai instead of me, but I don't care. Right now, all I want is to touch her... to kiss her... to smell her... to do anything with her...

"Please... Ikuto... Please... Stop..." Amu pleaded while bawling. By that, I've finally returned to my senses. What kind of thing have I done? I removed my strong grip and she slowly hit the cold ground.

"I am sure you'll definitely choose Kukai over me." I said as I bent my knees while looking at her. I tried to place a blank expression on my face... but I can feel that guilt is trying to get out. I must have given her a soft expression. She hit me continuously and she was whimpering very loud. I stopped her by grabbing both of her hands and looked at her intently.

"I am sure you'll definitely choose Kukai over me..." I repeated. "...but just in case you choose me over him, just give me a call." I let go of her and I stood up from the icy cold ground.

"I'll be leaving you, then." I walked briskly afterwards. How cruel of me to do that to her? It was very dark right now, around 11 in the evening. But if I stayed with her... I'll be a very demonic person.

I never knew that having Kukai's number from Utau would be useful, until today. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and started to dial Kukai's number. It took almost 18 rings before he answered. I almost thought he wouldn't pick it up.

"Amu is still in the park crying herself out." I told him once he picked up my call.

"You left Amu, I see." Kukai said in a bored tone. It sounded as if he didn't believe me. I was about to shout at him for not caring but I decided to change my tactics.

"Yes I did. I wonder if something bad will happen to her." I told him in a teasing tone. I don't want to do this but as long as he would believe me, then I will do anything.

"No you didn't Tsukiyomi. There's no way you'll leave Amu there alone." He concluded but he is now shouting at me.

"If you say so. Then don't believe me then. Later." I said not bothering to wait for him to answer. I'm 100% sure he will go there anyway.

I've been a bad cat today. It's now time to punish myself.

**End of Chapter**

**miruku-chii: That took the best out of me. My imagination was running wild, probably from depression. My best friend, who also happens to be my classmate, is going to a five-day camping. I'll miss him very much!**

**Ikuto: I admit that I am a pervert but I never thought of doing something like that to Amu.**

**Amu: You even made Ikuto wander inside my mouth.**

**Ikuto: Well, I did enjoy that part, though.**

**Amu: pervert!**

**miruku-chii: Is it that bad?**

**Kukai: No, no.**

**Ikuto: Yes, yes.**

**Kukai: *punches Ikuto's arm* (whispers to Ikuto: you want to end this story ASAP, right? If you tell her it is good, she will find ways to finish it quickly.) It is awesome.**

**Ikuto: The best one I've ever read.**

**miruku-chii: How cruel of you guys! *runs away***

**AMU, KUKAI, IKUTO: *sweat drops***

**Review?**


End file.
